


blurring the fact and the fictions

by pyrobun



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - OMORI, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Derealization, Dysfunctional Family, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Doomsday, no beta we die like wilbur soot, sbi fd is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrobun/pseuds/pyrobun
Summary: It was peaceful. It was familiar. It was a routine Ranboo could settle into until the end of time.Although, he couldn’t help but notice that Something was off.Something caught his eye as he and Tubbo made their way to the playground. Something was closing the distance as the sounds of Tommy and Fundy’s quarrel were fading. Something was approaching him, even though there were no footsteps to be heard.And then that Something was gone.Welcome to White Space. Your name is Ranboo and you’ve been living here for as long as you can remember.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	1. vast forest

**Author's Note:**

> title is from saline solution by wilbur soot
> 
> for those that don't know, omori is a surreal psychological horror game. you don't need to know the game's plot in order for this fic to make sense, because i'm only using certain elements of the game such as the white space. everything else is me using creative liberty to make it fit with the dream smp's world/plot
> 
> DISCLAIMER: this story contains themes and scenes of **derealization**. if you are uncomfortable or triggered by it, please do not read this fic. stay safe!

_Welcome to White Space. Your name is Ranboo and you’ve been living here for as long as you can remember._

Everything is bright white; there aren’t any walls. A cracked lantern hangs from the ceiling… wherever it is. There’s a floor but it’s always cold. The warmest thing here is probably Ranbun. He doesn’t mind, though. He has a blanket, a rabbit, mob heads, a memory book, and an ender chest. He has everything he needs. 

He’s usually stressed. Everyone annoys him, he thinks he’s a traitor, he doesn’t know where he comes from, he doesn’t know where he’s going, and he’s too tired to care.

On good days, his neighbors invite him to go exploring with them. “How can they have fun with someone as horrible as me?” He misses them. When will they come again? Maybe today will be a good day!

Or maybe today is a day for sleeping.

But… sometimes he’s reminded that he needs to remember something— something really important.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he has a feeling that he wasn’t always like this. He wasn’t always living in White Space. 

He couldn’t recall it even if he tried, though.

\---

When Ranboo woke up, he found himself in White Space. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, a familiar book in his lap. His rabbit, Ranbun, was curled up next to him fast asleep. He opened up his book, and read the first page as if he had read it a thousand times.

_Today, I spent time in White Space. Everything was okay._

He flipped through a couple more pages, turning to the most recent one.

_Today, I visited my friends. Everything was okay._

Maybe he’ll visit his friends again today. Ranboo stood up and made his way towards the exit: a single ladder. Beyond that ladder was a black void, but he knew it wasn’t dangerous. He climbed up the ladder and was immediately met with an explosion of color.

The sky was a nice shade of purple, the grass a soft mint hue, and in the distance Ranboo could see three of his friends huddled together by a stump, as if they were planning something.

One of his friends turned towards him, and gave him an excited wave. “Hey, Ranboo! We were hoping you’d come by soon. We’re thinking of heading to the playground today to meet up with Niki.” 

“Oi, Tubbo!” Another one of his friends gently smacked Tubbo in the head. “It was supposed to be a surprise!”

“But we always hang out with Niki, Tommy. Just because we’re going to—” Tubbo was quickly silenced by Tommy slapping his hand across the shorter boy’s mouth.

“Going to what?” Ranboo couldn’t help but ask, amused by the scene.

“We were just gonna have a picnic today, that’s all,” the third friend spoke up. 

“Way to ruin it, Fundy.” Tommy shot the shapeshifter a glare, but there was no bite behind it.

The idea of a picnic excited Ranboo. It wasn’t often that they sat down and relaxed for the day, since most of the time they were off exploring far off parts of Dream World. That was always fun too, of course. It was never a dull moment with his closest friends.

As Tommy and Fundy started bickering, Tubbo slowly began moving on ahead towards the direction of the playground. He gestured towards Ranboo, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. If they hurried, they’d be at the picnic before Tommy and Fundy would even notice. Smiling, Ranboo tip-toed away and followed Tubbo through a copse of trees, passing a number of large, brightly colored pinwheels that were quietly spinning without a care in the world.

It was peaceful. It was familiar. It was a routine Ranboo could settle into until the end of time.

Although, he couldn’t help but notice that Something was off.

Something caught his eye as he and Tubbo made their way to the playground. Something was closing the distance as the sounds of Tommy and Fundy’s quarrel were fading. Something was approaching him, even though there were no footsteps to be heard.

And then that Something was gone.

“You coming, big man?”

Tubbo had stopped now, looking back at Ranboo with a hint of concern. Ranboo belatedly realized that he was trembling. Shaking his head, he caught up to Tubbo. “It’s nothing. Let’s just… get to the picnic already.”

“Okay!” All concern was erased from Tubbo’s face as if it was never there to begin with. The pair continued walking and the uneasy silence threatened to choke Ranboo. Was he overreacting? Tubbo seemed fine, so maybe the problem was with him. This wasn’t the first time this had happened… or was it? He couldn’t remember. Ranboo shook his head again in an attempt to clear his thoughts. As he and Tubbo made it to the entrance of the playground—

“Hey! Don’t just leave us behind!” Tommy shouted, sprinting towards them with Fundy right on his tail.

“Aw man, we almost made it.” Tubbo feigned annoyance, pouting a little. 

“You two thought you were slick, huh?” Fundy’s laugh was ragged as he stopped to catch his breath.

“It was worth a shot. One of these days it’ll work!”

“Yeah, and on that day Techno will fly.”

The group burst into laughter, unable to contain themselves at the mention of an old inside joke they shared.

Their moment was cut short by the excited shouts from a tall figure running towards them in the distance from the playground. Ranboo, Tubbo, and Tommy quickly sidestepped out of the way.

“Fundy!” a familiar voice yelled, its owner practically barreling into Fundy and wrapping him into a tight hug. “Who’s my little champion? Ah, it feels like it’s been forever since I saw you!”

Fundy groaned and struggled to pull himself out of his father’s suffocating grasp. “It hasn’t been that long, Wilbur, okay? Can you let go already?”

“Oh, sorry!” Wilbur let go immediately, sending Fundy reeling and struggling to regain his balance. “Well, Sally and I were just leaving the playground, so we’ll be going now. Make sure to come home in time for dinner!”

Wilbur cheerily waved the rest of the group goodbye as he walked back towards a tall woman who was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

As soon as Wilbur was out of earshot, Tommy doubled over, cackling. “My little _champion_!” he wheezed, placing a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder for support. Fundy rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks dusted red with a furious blush. “I really should tell him to stop saying those things in public…” he muttered.

Ranboo smiled. Despite Fundy’s constant complaining about how doting and overbearing Wilbur was, he really did care for his father. 

When the group entered the playground, they were bombarded with a cacophony of noise. _It’s busy today_ , Ranboo observed, turning to see Quackity and Karl on the opposite end of the expanse, no doubt messing with their friends Dream, George, and Sapnap. Even though they were far away, it was easy to pick out what exactly they were shouting. 

Further to the right of them were Phil and Techno sitting on a bench. It looked to Ranboo like they were playing cards. He saw Skeppy and Bad make their way towards the two, hands raised in greeting. 

In the center of the playground by the slide, Eret, Puffy, and Sam were making idle chatter. Ponk, Jack, Punz, and Purpled were also talking amongst themselves to the north by the swings. 

“Oh, Niki’s waiting for us,” Ranboo said, pointing towards a large red-and-white blanket lying on the grass ahead of them. Niki was sitting on one of the edges, gazing out across the rest of the playground with a thoughtful expression on her face.

The group broke into a light jog as they reached the picnic blanket. “Sorry we’re late!” Tubbo said, taking a seat opposite of Niki. “Ranboo took his sweet time getting up today.”

“It wasn’t _that_ long,” Ranboo protested in vain, settling down next to his pink-haired friend.

“Big Dubs hung us up a bit, too,” Tommy nodded, sitting down next to Tubbo. “Everyone’s so obsessed with us,” he grinned, placing his hands on his hips proudly.

“Uh huh, sure,” Fundy deadpanned, filling the empty space in the circle the group created.

“You guys didn’t leave me waiting for too long, don’t worry.” Niki smiled. She moved a picnic basket that was next to her towards the center of the circle. “Also… I brought snacks! Handmade by me, of course,” she declared triumphantly, and the crowd cheered.

For the next few hours, Ranboo and his friends idly chatted, enjoying the relaxing warmth of the breeze. 

It was peaceful. It was familiar. It was a day Ranboo wished he could repeat over and over again.

“And then Techno launched the cart down the hill!” Tommy shouted, standing up to further exaggerate his already dramatic retelling of when he played with his older brother a few years ago. “It was going super fast, I thought I was dead for sure! It was okay, though, because Phil was waiting at the bottom of the hill with _tons_ of pillows in case I really did die!”

Fundy snorted. “That old man is way too overprotective.”

“I guess it runs in the family, then,” Niki laughed, taking a bite out of a slice of cake. 

“So what happened next?” Tubbo asked, looking up at Tommy with stars in his eyes. Tommy rubbed his nose and continued speaking.

“The cart hit a rock and I was sent flying—” Tommy made a hand gesture akin to a phantom crashing. “—allllll the way down! I was okay because I landed on a huge pile of pillows, but wow, you should’ve seen the look on Techno’s face!”

Ranboo tapped his chin as if deep in thought despite already knowing the answer. “Let me guess… extremely worried?”

“Ding ding ding! Who would’ve thought, eh? Mr. ‘Actions Speak Louder Than Words’ Blade went out and got me cookies later that day as an apology.” Tommy sighed, pulling his lips up into a wistful smile. “It was a lot of fun.”

Tommy sat back down, prompting Fundy to speak. “Okay, my story isn’t as dramatic as Tommy’s, but it’s just as good.” 

The group waited with bated breath as Fundy cleared his throat. 

“This story takes place a lon g ti m e ag o,” Fundy began. “B a ck wh e n W il b ur a nd I—”

One moment, Ranboo was sitting on a quilted blanket surrounded by his closest friends, sharing stories about some of their happiest memories.

And in the next moment, everything went white.

\---

Ranboo was standing in White Space. Everything in the room was the same as it always was, except…

In front of him was a stick of TNT and a flint and steel.

He knew instinctively what to do, of course. He’s done it a thousand times over. Ranboo picked up the flint and steel and the TNT.

Then, he lit it.

He couldn’t hear anything or see anything for a long time after that. A voice permeated through the blackness suddenly, eerily calm.

**"How did Dream get your memory book?"**

The voice answered itself.

**"It’s because you handed it to him."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: real world time
> 
> tumblr: pyrobun


	2. woodland mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of this chapter, starting at "... but there was a chance nonetheless." has themes of derealization. skip to "He didn't do anything else." if you want to know what happens, but otherwise skip the end segment altogether if you are uncomfortable or triggered by it

Ranboo opened his bleary eyes and groaned. He rolled over in his bed and glanced out at his window. The sun was shining brightly, that much he could see. Was it the morning or afternoon? He couldn’t tell. A light snow was falling outside, making him shiver slightly.

Maybe his neighbors will come again today.

Or maybe today is a day for sleeping.

Ranboo got out of his bed and stretched, readjusting his tie. He really should stop sleeping with his suit on, but if he couldn’t even remember when he went to bed, then remembering to actually put on proper sleepwear was a lost cause.

He was about to head into his comfort room to grab his memory book when someone knocked on his door.

“Uh, Ranboo? Are you awake?”

Oh, it’s Techno. _Should I open the door?_ Ranboo wondered, tempted to just crawl back into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He felt unusually fatigued, but it was probably nothing.

_Well, it’s not often that Techno wants to hang out,_ he silently reasoned to himself. _Plus, I did bake cookies for him the other day._

“Yeah, just a second,” Ranboo called, sifting through his chests to look for where he placed the treats. 

Ranboo emerged from the door with a bag of cookies in hand. “Hey, Techno,” he greeted, smiling nervously. A part of him felt that today was finally the day that Techno would evict him. He pushed those doubts down and handed the man—or was he half-piglin?—the bag. “I made these for you,” he said, albeit a bit too quickly.

“Ah.” Techno took the bag of cookies, looking a little shocked. Oh no, did he not like them? Ranboo was sure that chocolate chip was his favorite since he had asked Phil about it. The two didn’t say anything for a long while until Techno cleared his throat.

“Thank you,” was all the seasoned warrior and terrorist that destroyed L’Manberg said before looking away and gently tucking the bag into his pocket. Ranboo could’ve sworn he was imagining the red tint to Techno’s cheeks. Was he cold?

“Yeah, no problem. So… what’s up?”

“Well, I found a map to a woodland mansion. Phil and I were wondering if you maybe… wanted to go with us? I know Phil doesn’t come along often, so a journey with all three of us would be a nice change of pace.”

Going on adventures to unexplored lands in the Dream SMP has become sort of a tradition for Techno and Ranboo. He’s only been living at the arctic commune for a few weeks, yet in that time the two have managed to find five woodland mansions and two ocean monuments. On rare occasions, Phil would tag along with them. It was a routine Ranboo could easily settle into.

“Of course,” Ranboo said, “I’ll meet you at the portal when I’m ready?”

Techno nodded, coughed into his arm, turned around, and promptly left. All in all, that exchange went pretty well. At least, Ranboo hoped it did.

If someone had told Ranboo when he first moved into L’Manberg that he would later be neighbors with the notorious war criminal Techno, he wouldn’t have believed it. It was certainly unexpected, too, how Techno was making an effort to befriend him. The exchange between Techno and Tommy during Doomsday rang through Ranboo’s ears once more, although now it lacked the sound of explosions and the scent of gunpowder.

_”You only saw me as ‘The Blade’! A weapon! Is that all I was to you?!”_

_“People are above the government!”_

_“I’m a person!”_

Out of everyone living in the commune, to Ranboo at least, Techno was the most human of all. A house just for his dogs, a pond for turtles because he likes them so much, and the kindness to let Ranboo stay in the commune after the events of Doomsday. 

Shaking his head with a smile, Ranboo headed into his comfort room and began rummaging through his chests in order to get the proper gear he needed for exploring a woodland mansion. He was about to grab his memory book when, at the bottom of one of his chests, he felt a semi-charred roll of paper. As he gingerly pulled it out and unraveled it, he realized what it was.

> _Hey, Ranboo._
> 
> _Feeling a bit nostalgic lately. Guess it’s because of Ghostbur. Did you know that Techno is my adoptive brother? Crazy, I know. He was actually a pretty good brother. One time I was sent flying down a hill. Phil managed to catch me, but man, you should’ve seen the look on Techno’s face. He was so worried._
> 
> _Things are really different between us now._
> 
> _Sorry, you probably don’t know Techno that well. He’s a lot friendlier than he looks, though. Well, he did help blow up L’Manberg and all but I still kind of look up to him. It’s complicated._
> 
> _Please visit again soon. It’s so lonely here._
> 
> _\- Big T_

Was this the only letter he had managed to salvage in L’Manberg’s wreckage? Ranboo felt a pang in his chest. He should’ve visited Tommy more. He should’ve _done_ more. He was always useless, useless, usele—

“Ranboo? You ready?”

A gentle voice and a knock on his door snapped Ranboo out of his reverie. “Sorry, Phil, just give me a minute,” he called as he stuffed the letter back into his chest. 

“Take all the time you need.”

Ranboo emerged a few moments later with his armor and memory book. Phil was standing outside, with Techno leaning against the hill a little further away. “Sorry again for the wait,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No need to apologize, mate. We weren’t standing around for too long. Right, Techno?”

Techno only gave a snort in reply and looked away.

“Right, Techno?” Phil repeated, and despite the warning tone, his voice was laced with warmth.

“...Right.”

\---

It was a quiet walk through the roof of the nether. Techno and Phil were moving ahead of Ranboo, just out of earshot. They had been travelling for about an hour now, and the leisure walk was relaxing. So much had been on Ranboo’s mind ever since the events of the festival and Doomsday. It was nice to take a break from it all, even if only for a moment.

The people he betrayed… the friends and the home he lost… _Ah. I’m thinking about it again._ His mind continued to wander regardless, recalling precious memories that he was terrified of losing. 

Getting a tour of the SMP with Niki. Starting an ice cream shop with Fundy. Hanging out in L’Manberg with Tubbo. Exchanging letters with Tommy.

All of them must’ve hated him now. Did they even want to forgive him? Was he even worth—

Someone tapped his shoulder, causing Ranboo to jump. Phil, who he just now realized had fallen in step next to him, burst out laughing.

“Sorry, I just—” Phil wheezed, clutching his stomach. “You jumped so much!”

Ranboo was laughing now, too. “You scared me! I thought a ghast floated down and brushed me with its tentacles or something.” 

“If it was a ghast, it would’ve brushed you with a fireball to the face first.”

The two of them continued to banter for a while until Ranboo remembered the letter he had read earlier. “Hey… I have a question, by the way. It’s kinda personal, though.”

Phil smiled. “Go ahead.”

“I was just wondering, uh…” Oh Prime, how was he supposed to word this? He took a deep breath in an attempt to gather his thoughts. “Why did you come to the Dream SMP?”

The silence following the question was deafening. This was it. Ranboo was getting evicted. It was a stupid question to ask, anyway, considering what he had heard and read from history books. Maybe he should pack his bags and move out himself at this point.

Phil’s chuckle broke the quiet, redirecting Ranboo’s attention back on the man. “Hmm… well, it’s an unexpected question, that’s for sure.”

“Ah, that’s- you don’t have to answer! I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry.”

The man dismissively waved his hand and continued speaking. “Nothing wrong with being curious. It was inevitable, anyway, since we’re only just starting to get to know each other.” Phil sighed and relaxed his shoulders. “And I suppose I want to get it off my chest, too. You heard about what happened with Wilbur, right?”

Ranboo nodded. “Y-yeah. Tommy told me about it. I’m sorry.”

“I think…” Phil placed a hand on his chin, pondering. “There was no other option. Tommy used to send me letters about how he was doing in the Dream SMP, you know. Most of the letters were about L’Manberg, and it was obvious how much he loved it.”

_So why did you blow it all up?_ Ranboo wanted to interject, but he refrained from doing so.

“After telling me about the election L’Manberg was holding, he stopped sending me letters for a while. But then, out of the blue, a long letter arrived at my doorstep.

“He told me about how Wilbur had gone mad over his obsession with L’Manberg. He told me about the festival, and how conflicted he was over Techno executing Tubbo. He told me about how Wilbur planned to blow L’Manberg up sky high, and that there was nothing stopping him.

“And he also told me about how much he wanted to get his brothers back.”

Phil let out a sigh that sounded like he had held it in forever. “So to answer your question, it was because I had no other choice. I knew I had to do something, so I rushed to the Dream SMP as quickly as I could. But it was too late, unfortunately.

“For Wilbur, I realized there was no coming back. I would know. I raised him, after all. He’s passionate, much too passionate. Once he sets his mind on something, there’s nothing to steer him away from his goals.

“I overheard some of the inauguration speeches when I arrived. I heard that Wilbur had initially chosen Tommy to be the president of L’Manberg. I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to destroy _Tommy’s_ L’Manberg. To emotionally destroy his little brother. The thought of it made me wonder where it all went wrong.

“I messed up. I wasn’t there for my children while they were off fighting wars with others and themselves. The least I could do was fulfill Wilbur’s last wish.”

Ranboo didn’t know what to say. He supposed he expected such a heavy response considering the circumstances. A part of him envied Phil for how he could speak about his troubles so confidently.

“Why did you decide to move in with Techno?” Ranboo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“After Wilbur died, Tommy didn’t want anything to do with me. I decided to give him time to himself, and instead focused on helping out Techno.” Phil glanced forwards to where Techno was walking steadily ahead, map in hand. “He wanted to destroy the country that betrayed him. I helped him because I realized that L’Manberg was causing nothing but conflict. It’s what tore my family apart.”

They were similar in that sense, Ranboo realized. They both knew that L’Manberg was a side, and choosing sides over people was a mistake.

“That… only made things worse with Tommy, though, didn’t it?” Ranboo could only assume, judging from how hard the boy had desperately tried to save the country.

“I really, really, messed up,” Phil said, his voice a mix of somberness and regret. “I think it was for the better, in the long run. But there was just so much more I could’ve done.”

Ranboo contemplated the situation as they continued walking. “Why did you tell me all of this?”

“You’re easy to talk to. Plus, you’re like me. An outsider to L’Manberg’s initial troubles.”

He was right. They didn’t experience the hardships L’Manberg had gone through when it had first declared independence. They didn’t know how stressful the election was, or how hopeless the situation in Pogtopia felt. But at the same time, they wanted to help solve these problems in any way they could.

“Are you ever planning on talking to Tommy again?” Ranboo asked. He recalled the various letters they shared during his exile.

> _I’ve been planning a beach party. I think it’ll be lots of fun. Tubbo might be coming, too._

> _Met a hot girlfriend today. We’re getting along well._

> _Ghostbur stopped coming. Have you seen him anywhere?_

> _Nobody showed up to my beach party, even after they helped me set it all up._

> _I feel like everybody is pitying me._

“I want to. I just… don’t know when, you know? I don’t think he’ll ever forgive me. He wanted to leave home and see the world with Wilbur, but I helped take that world away from the both of them.” Phil let out a hollow laugh. “Well, there’s my sad backstory for you, Ranboo. It’s a lot more than what you were probably expecting, but like I said, it’s easy to talk to you. I can see why Techno likes you.”

Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small smile. “Thanks. You really didn’t have to tell me so much, though.”

“Eh, what’s done is done. I trust you.”

Trust. It was such a simple word, yet it meant everything to Ranboo. He didn’t know what to say. But, he had a vague idea of what to do in the future, at least.

_I should probably talk to Tommy again and apologize, too._

\---

The three arrived at the woodland mansion an hour later. Ranboo and Phil had caught up with Techno after their conversation and leisurely chatted for the rest of the journey. The air was noticeably different around them, as if carefully built up walls were slowly coming down.

“This mansion looks like it hasn’t been raided yet,” Techno observed as they stepped inside. The wooden floor creaked and shifted under their weight from years of use.

“Is anyone even here?” Ranboo asked, keeping a lookout for any signs of movement. The mansion was illuminated only by the dim glow of torchlight scattered across its decrepit walls. There were no signs of life save for the three intruders. 

Phil nodded. “The Evokers are most likely deeper in the mansion. This place is like a maze, so it’ll be a while before we find them.”

“Let’s split up then. We’ll each take a floor.” Techno didn’t wait for a response, already making his way towards the top floor of the mansion after spotting the stairs. 

“I’ll take the second floor, then.” Phil began to head up the stairs as well before turning around towards Ranboo. “You okay with the ground floor?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll meet you guys outside later.” This was usually how his expeditions with Techno went, anyways. _We’ll be able to get this over with quickly since there’s three of us,_ Ranboo thought. _Then I can work on figuring out what to say to Tommy when I get home. ___

__He felt a mixture of nervousness and excitement at the thought of reconciling with the first friend he made on the server. A lot had happened between them, but maybe Tommy would forgive him for the whole betraying L’Manberg thing and not visiting him often in Logstedshire. It might be wishful thinking on Ranboo’s part, but there was a chance nonetheless._ _

__**“Traitor.”** _ _

__Ranboo yelped and practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of a voice. He frantically looked around the corridor, but there was no one in sight. So who—_ _

__**“Do you really think he’ll forgive you?”** _ _

_This voice, it can’t be…_ Ranboo’s vision became blurry, and he clutched the sides of his head in an effort to stay focused. His surroundings began swirling around him, morphing and constricting and shifting. 

__**“He won’t ever trust you again.”** _ _

__Ranboo knew that wasn’t true. He wanted to argue back, but he was beginning to lose his strength as he fell to his knees, head pounding._ _

__**“It is. He has every reason not to. You betrayed him. You betrayed everybody.”** _ _

__No, that’s not true. All he did was give a few supplies to Techno and Phil here and there. He didn’t do anything else._ _

__The voice sounded like it was laughing. **“How would you know that? You can’t even trust yourself.”**_ _

__One moment, Ranboo was exploring a woodland mansion with his neighbors, Techno and Phil._ _

__And in the next moment, everything went white._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, i wrote phil and ranboo's conversation before the syndicate stream where phil revealed that wilbur used to write him letters. i got most of it right, so that's a win in my book
> 
> next chapter: the gang explores an abandoned junkyard
> 
> tumblr: pyrobun


End file.
